1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for providing an advertisement to a telecommunication device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Developments in communications technology entail a high-speed proliferation of mobile terminals such as a smart phone performing a call through a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP).
Performing a voice call based on a VoIP may correspond to a technology for digitalizing and transmitting a voice of a user, and a mobile terminal using the voice call may provide various additional functions such as a function of transmitting data in addition to a function of a voice call which may not be provided by a conventional device using a second-generation wireless telephone technology (2G) network.
Thus, there is a desire for research into a method of providing an advertisement agreeable to a user when performing a voice call based on a VoIP.
With development in communication and video technologies, a video call provided through a mobile terminal and a fixed terminal is being used at an increased rate.
With an increase in a number of users using a user terminal such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a desktop computer, and the like, various social network services (SNSs) are being provided through the user terminal.
An SNS may correspond to a service enabling a user to share an interest, individuality, and the like with other users by forming a social relationship with the other users based on the user on the Internet.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology for providing an advertisement based on a social relationship callers that the callers would be interested in when the callers having the social relationship perform a video call.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.